The present invention relates to an in-wheel motor drive device that is mounted in a hybrid vehicle, an electric vehicle, or the like. More specifically, the present invention relates to an in-wheel motor drive device that includes a rotating electric machine, and a speed reducing mechanism that reduces in speed the rotation of the rotating electric machine.